


You make this all go away

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dominant Trent Reznor, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Robin/Trent!There isn't enough of that in the world so I had to make my own.Its mostly just dirty sex.Pretty Hate Machine era





	You make this all go away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Something I can never have" by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Here's some delicious Robin/Trent smut for your reading pleasure.  
> I have nothing else to say for myself.
> 
> Edit: so i am aware that Robin was not part of NIN during PHM era, as one commenter decided to rudely point out (dude, long time fan, I know...i just like the era and it was a simpler time, and I really don't like Richard Patrick all that much so sue me). I also write at like 3am every day so there's where my brain was located in terms of setting. So. Don't leave me a message saying I don't know what I'm talking about. Just enjoy the porn and take the rare pair.

He was his musical soulmate, the one who completed his every thought and without whom everything would fall apart. His right hand man onstage and off. The way he handled that guitar, pure sexual pent up need.

Trent always stared at him. His hair was just perfect. He always had a thing for beautiful men with long hair. It made it easier to pull during sex, something extra to hold onto. And his body was lovely. It made Trent wonder what was underneath those black shorts he always wore. Trent made a promise to himself that one day he would fine out.

Robin, for his part, was enthralled by his frontman. Who wouldn't be? He dazzled everyone. He was beautiful, with his dreads and his perfectly angular face. That smirk that always made you feel like he was in on some kind of joke that no one else had access to, like he was laughing at himself. His eyes were the most beautiful green pools, like if you stared too long at them you could drown yourself in just how deep and searching they were. He was, not an angel. A demon seemed more likely but that wasn't quite right either.  
Trent was just one of a kind, someone he could never have.

Well, they both thought so anyway.

They both exuded so much sexual tension when together one could cut it with a knife. The other bandmates would even say "Just fuck already and get it over with." They were starting to wonder if they should.

Every show, every night, both sweaty and charged with electricity and energy crackling all around them, they purposely avoided each other. They knew what would happen and they were terrified that it would change their dynamic.

Until Robin actually took the time to look at Trent. Allow himself to drown in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't but the battle between the brain and the heart is always one that is never won by logic. It didn't help that he hadn't been laid in a while. This tour had been going on a while and while they had endless groupies, it was like there was a magnetic force pulling them toward each other. The inevitable was going to happen.

The first time Robin looked at Trent like that, it was like he was staring into the sun. He immediately was pulled into a backstage area and thrown up against the nearest wall. They didnt want to waste any time. They were so pent up with hormonal urges they were panting. They didn't even bother to pull all their clothes off. Trent just shoved his shorts to his knees and slid Robin's down his ass for access. He didn't have any lube so he improvised with some spit.

Slicking up Robin's hole, Trent lined himself up and inserted his cock into Robin, only pausing to make sure Robin was okay. When given the go ahead, he pushed himself inside to the hilt. Robin gasped, feeling Trent encircling his heat. "Fuck, baby," Robin breathed. 

Trent grabbed his guitar player's hair for leverage and pulled it, enciting pretty moans and gasps from Robin.  
"You like that, pretty bird? Sing for me."  
Robin kept mewling his pretty noises as Trent kept pounding him into the wall.  
"You want daddy's cock, little bird? You like daddy's cock in your pretty hole?"  
Robin, still gasping, managed to croak out, "Daddy, fuck! I love your cock inside me! Keep pounding and I'm gonna cum for you!"  
Trent smirked his signature smirk, only changing expression when Robin said, "may I come now, daddy? That did it. Trent leaned into his ear and said "yes, my songbird. Cum for daddy. Let me hear you sing pretty for me." He grabbed Robin's hair, eliciting a soft scream of pleasure as Robin's whole body shuddered. "Having fun, my pretty bird?" Robin didn't answer, couldn't answer if he wanted. His whole body was shaking, the only thing keeping him upright was the force of Trent's body against his and the wall they were currently using as a surface for sin. "Fuck, daddy, I'm cumming! Now!" And with that his cock shot out ropes of milky white, painting the wall in front of him. "Cum for daddy, little bird." Trent worked his orgasm out for him, stroking his length while simultaneously allowing himself to reach his climax. Finally the little ring of muscle fluttered around Trent and he lost it, falling over the edge into the ocean of sensation. Wave after wave crashed through his body as he held onto Robin, the only thing keeping him grounded to earth while otherwise in heaven looking above his body. As he was coming down, his body reeling from the aftershocks, he stroked Robin's beautiful hair and down to his back. "You are so beautiful, my little bird." And with that, he scooped his bird up bridal style and together they went to the bus to head off to the next show.


End file.
